In recent years, an increasing activity of shopping over the Internet has, among other reasons, led to a desire for alternative, refined package delivery points for consumers. Instead of having to pay a visit to a post office, or stay at home in order to receive a package delivery, a recipient of a package may be given the opportunity to have said package delivered to, for instance, a self-service package delivery service such as e.g. a pick-up locker. In order to retrieve the package, the locker may be opened with a pick-up code unique to the recipient.
For even greater convenience, the recipient of a package may nowadays even be able to choose to have said package delivered directly to his or her parked, unattended vehicle. Giving the delivery service temporary access to the vehicle, for instance via diagnostic technology, to deposit a package, the vehicle may act as a “smart locker” for package drop-off. One such known solution enables a subscriber of delivery services to have installed a tracking unit in his or her vehicle to thereby track the subscriber's daily parking routines. The tracking unit may ping the GPS coordinates of the subscriber's vehicle when it has not moved for, for instance, 15 minutes. Based on these data, a “heat map” may be created of the exact locations where the subscriber's vehicle is mostly parked. Based on the daily and weekly routine of the vehicle, it may be predicted ahead when a package may suitably be delivered. The subscriber may track both the package and the location and status of his or her vehicle. If at the last moment the vehicle is moved, it may be suggested that the delivery is aborted and a new delivery planned. On the other hand, once a package has been delivered, a message, such as e.g. an SMS, may be submitted to the subscriber indicating a successful package drop-off.
However, although the known solution discussed in the foregoing enables for a convenient package delivery by means of the recipients vehicle acting as a package drop-off point, the suggested approach implicates a rather complex solution of tracking one or a plurality of vehicles adapted for receipt of a package delivery.